Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a display device having a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
Smart phones, notebooks and digital displays are developing with convenience of use, multi functions, and aesthetically appearance. When using these products, a display screen is an indispensable interface, and liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream for display screens. Because the LCD panel does not emit light inherently, a backlight module is arranged under the LCD panel to provide the light necessary for displaying image.
As for smart phones and other types of mobile devices, in order to satisfy consumer demand, some mobile devices have additionally equipped light emitting components other than the existing backlight module, to provide the light needed for call alerts, exterior decorations, scene exhibition, virtual keys or other types of additional lighting effects. However, adding the additional light emitting component in a mobile device increases the manufacturing cost and consumes power, and thus poses a disadvantage for the light, thin, and narrow border designs of a mobile device.
Taiwan patent number TWI402578 discloses a display device, where a light beam emitted by a light source of a backlight module passes through a light guide plate, an imaging unit and a scene light guide unit to be emitted out, for providing a scene light. Taiwan patent publication number TW201323994 discloses a hand held electronic device, where a backlight module extends outside of a display panel to provide light beam to a light penetration region of a casing.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.